When Writers Got The Blues
by Mr. Crash
Summary: Come on in, and step into the Writer's Jazz Corner. An author's feelings when he's got the blues. The first song is 'Born Under A Bad Sign.' The second chapter is now up, and is to the tune of 'Spoonful,' once again by Cream. The third song will be to the
1. Born Under A Weird Sign

Born Under A Weird Sign  
A Little Song About Us Authors  
Concept: DeadeyeDave--Written By: Mr. Crash  
  
***  
  
*Scene opens in a small, dark hallway. Sounds of talking can be heard a little ways off. View goes forward, like a cameraman walking. You pass a sign that says "Tonight: When Writers Got The Blues, preformed by Mr. Crash and DeadeyeDave. Only here, at the Writer's Jazz Corner."  
  
Camera continues forward. You can see a smoke-filled room. A man is just walking off-stage, and there is light clapping. A man is heard speaking. *  
  
"And that was Ash the Wanderer, with 'Perpetual Angst.' And now, tonight's special, the group Whipped Butter." *There is some scattered applause* "With the authors DeadeyeDave," *clapping slightly increases* "Mr. Crash," *Clapping increases more* "and Kris-Sama." *more clapping*   
  
*Music starts playing. DeadeyeDave is playing the lead guitar, Mr. Crash is playing the bass, and Kris-Sama is playing the drums. The introduction goes on for a little while, then Mr. Crash starts singing*  
  
"Boooooooorn under a weird sign,  
Been called straaaaaaaange, insane and off the wall,  
If it wasn't for fanfics,   
I wouldn't have no life at all."  
  
My Microsoft Works,  
My only friend.  
I've been nuts,  
Ever since I was ten!  
  
Boooooooorn under a weird sign,   
Been called straaaaaaaange, insane and off the wall,  
If it wasn't for fanfics,  
I wouldn't have no life at all.  
  
A fic that's reviewed,  
Z'all I crave,  
Relena and Zelda,  
Gonna' carry me to my grave!  
  
Boooooooorn under a weird sign,   
Been called straaaaaaaange, insane and off the wall,  
If it wasn't for fanfics,  
I wouldn't haaaave no life at all.  
  
(Music continues playing, and Deadeye starts getting off some seriously nice riffs. There is some excellent bass by Mr. Crash, and Kris-Sama is, of course, playing the drums with expertise.  
  
After a bit more music, the singing continues)  
  
My typing programs,  
Been my only friend.  
I've been crazy,  
Since even 'fore I was ten!  
  
Boooooorn under a weird sign.  
Been called straaaaaaaange, insane and off the wall.  
If it wasn't for fanfics,  
I wouldn't have no,  
  
If it wasn't for every fanfic,  
I wouldn't have no life at all.  
  
Boooorn under a weird sign.  
  
Boooorn under a weeeeeeiiiird sign!  
  
(The music to the refrain continues playing, but Mr. Crash is speaking)  
  
You know, I don't really have a life. So, if I didn't have fanfics, I'd have anti-life. How strange. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the song.  
  
(Music ends. Relatively strong clapping is heard. With a bit of a wave, each member walks off stage. A few burly men walk out and move the drums off the stage. The announcer is heard again.)  
  
"And that was the group Whipped Butter, with the song, 'Born Under A Weird Sign.' And up next, ~*Misty Dawn*~, with the song 'Hyrulian Blues.'"  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Ah, nothing like a bit of Blues to mellow you out. For anyone who is being accurate, this was done to the tune of the Cream adaptation of 'Born Under A Bad Sign', not the original version.  
  
And, you probably didn't pick this up, but we called ourselves Whipped Butter because whipped butter is basically what cream is, and since the song was adaptation we parodied was by Cream…  
  
The original concept for the song was invented by DeadeyeDave, but I, Mr. Crash, was the one who actually fleshed it out and put it into writing.  
  
Kudos to Kris-Sama for letting us use him in this fic.  
  
Should we write more about bands coming up on the stage at the Writer's Jazz Corner? You decide.  
  
*** 


	2. Spoonful

Spoonful  
Just A Little Bit Of The Blues  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
  
*Scene opens in a small, dark hallway. Sounds of talking can be heard a little ways off. View goes forward, like a cameraman walking. You pass a sign that says "Tonight: Fanfiction Blues, preformed by Mr. Crash and DeadeyeDave. Only here, at the Writer's Jazz Corner."  
  
Camera continues forward. You can see a smoke-filled room. A man is just walking off-stage, and there is light clapping. A man is heard speaking. *  
  
"And that was Highly Flammable Man, with the song 'Tenchi Jazz.' And now, tonight's special, the group Whipped Butter, with the song 'Spoonful.'"  
  
*Applause as Mr. Crash, DeadeyeDave, and Kris-Sama walk out on stage. Mr. Crash is playing the bass, DeadeyeDave is playing the lead guitar, and Kris-Sama is playing the drums.*  
  
"Also, the author ~*Misty Dawn*~ is here tonight, playing the harmonica."  
  
*Misty Dawn waves to the audience as her name is announced.  
  
The music starts up. Once again, Mr. Crash is singing.*  
  
(There is a bit of the bass and harmonica, and then the singing starts up.)  
  
The night brought spoonful of typing.  
The night brought spoonful of work.  
Just a little spoon of your,  
Precious reviewin',  
Will satisfy my soul.  
  
Yeah, liiiiiiies about it.  
Some of 'em, criiiiiies about it.  
Some of 'em whiiiines about it.   
  
Every author's a fightin' about that spoonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
  
*A bit of the harmonica.*  
  
The night brought spoonful of coffee.  
The day brought spoonful of tea .  
Just a little spoon of your,  
Precious reviewin',  
Will be enough for me.  
  
Yeah, liiiiiiies about it.  
Some of 'em, criiiiiies about it.  
Some of 'em whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines about it.  
  
Every author's a' fightin' about that spoonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoooooonful.  
That spoon, that spoon, that spooooooooooooooooon...  
  
*The bass and the harmonica alternate in playing for a bit, and then DeadeyeDave plays for a while, with Kris-Sama playing along with him after a bit. There is then some of Misty Dawn playing.*  
  
The day brought spoonful of water.  
Drinkin' 'cause my throat is dry!  
I want a bit of spoonful,  
Where you add me to your favorites!  
  
And liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!  
Some of 'em criiiiiiiiiiiiies about it!  
Some of 'em whiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!  
Everything's a' fighting about it!  
  
Everything's a' cryin' about it!  
Everything's a'-everything's a' cryin' about it!  
Everything's a' whinin' about it!  
Everything's a' lyin' about it!  
  
You know they love! *the bass is playing very loudly now*  
  
Spoonful!  
  
Spooooonfuuuuuuuul!  
  
Heeey!  
  
Everything's a crying about it!  
  
Everything's a dying about it! *bass quiets down*  
  
That spoon, that spoon, that-  
Little ol' spoon, little ol' spoon, little ol',  
Little ol' spoon, little ol' spoon, little ol' spooooooon,  
(Voice is now at a whisper) That spoon, that spoon, that spoonful,  
That spoon, that spoon, that spoonful…  
  
*Music continues on, with only the harmonica playing. It gets very quiet, until…*  
  
Everyone's a' cryin' about it!  
  
Yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Thunderous applause as the music ends.*  
  
***  
  
Ah, Spoonful. Is there any other song like you? No, there isn't.  
  
Once again, this is done to the adaptation that Cream wrote.  
  
Thanks to Kris-Sama and ~*Misty Dawn*~ for letting us have you in the band.  
  
Unlike 'Born Under A Weird Sign,' I came up with the concept for this song, and I also wrote it. DeadeyeDave had only a very minor part in this.  
  
Oh yeah, you know that verse that says 'The night brought spoonful of coffee, the day brought spoonful of tea."? Well, what I meant was that you drink coffee in the night to stay awake, and you drink tea to try and relax during the day.  
  
Should I continue writing these Writer's Jazz corner fics? If I get 5-10 people who tell me yes, then I will gladly continue writing these fics.  
  
Hey, should Deadeye and I continue focusing on Cream songs? You decide!  
  
*** 


End file.
